


Can't We Be Three?

by GraveyardGhoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardGhoul/pseuds/GraveyardGhoul
Summary: Alexander, A new kid in school with no hope left. All other schools were hell so why would this one be any different?That day was different. He saw Two cute guys yet he couldn't pick between them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Alexander! You'll be late for your first day of school if we don't leave now. I can't be late for work." Washington yelled from downstairs, Trying to get his new son to hurry.

Alexander had just been recently adopted by a kind man named George washington. He had only lived there for less than a week but he already felt like he had a family. Him and his wife Martha treated him like there own son. It was amazing "Coming... Dad." Alexander mumbled, hoping no one heard the last part.

Of course George heard it. His face lit up as Alex walked down stairs. "Well, Come on son. We have to go now." He acted like he heard nothing and went to the door, Getting in the car quickly.

Alex slowly followed behind, Getting in after him. It was his first day at school. A school where he knew no one. It wasn't going to be the best but it was worth a shot. Maybe people were nice. His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the other man in the car. "Don't forget you have work after school. It's a cafe run by a old.. Friend of mine. I'm sure everything will work out fine!" The older man seemed excited by everything.

They got to the school shortly after. George got out and Alex followed behind him, walking behind him. He was lead to the office before being dropped off. His dad taught there so he had a class he had to get to. "You must Georges son, Well nice to meet you. Here's your class list and locker number. Good luck kid." The office lady smiled brightly as she handed him the list.

With that Alex began to head to his first class.. History? Of course. The class his dad taught. He quickly ran to class, already being late. "Hi, Sorry I'm late!" He stood in the doorway, Looking over at George.

A huge smile grew on the teacher's face as Alex walked in. "Everyone! Meet our new student. This is Alexander Hamilton. Be nice now. There's a free seat.. Oh! Right beside Mr.Laurens. Please take a seat now." He pointed to the free seat before starting to teach again.

Alex let out a soft sigh before making it to his chair, Sitting down. He looked around the classroom. Seemed like every high school he went to before. You could clearly see who was friends with who and who hated who. Just a normal highschool with no one interesting in it. Great. Once again his train of thought was interrupted by someone beside him. It was that Lauren's kid. Alexander turned to face him, His face turning red shortly after he faced him. He was just... So cute. There eyes met and Alexander didn't know what to say. Everything about him just seemed adorable. His freckles.. His eyes... His hair. Everything was perfect. "So, You just gonna stare at me blushing like an idiot or do you actually talk?"

He quickly snapped out of it, Now looking embarrassed as the other talked. "Don't worry, I'm just joking around. Nice to meet you new kid. I'm John!" He seemed very excited as he extended out his hand, Waiting for Alex.

Alexander quickly shook his hand as the other smiled. "Well nice to meet you, John!" He tried to act like nothing happened before.

John seemed like a sweet kid, More like an amazing guy. They talked almost the entire class just getting to know him. John loved art, Kind of a nerd when it came to most things. His favorite animal was a turtle. His favorite color was... Rainbow? Okay then. Everything about John just seemed cute. "Aw," John sighed. "Looks like class is over. Hey, Wanna eat with me and a few friends at lunch? I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

Did he really already have lunch plans and maybe even new friends? Maybe this school wasn't like every other one he went to. "Oh sure! I'd love to eat lunch with you.. Oh and your friends of course! Oh but I have to head to my next class now, I'll see you then." Alexander was clearly excited to be around John more.

All the classes before lunch went by quickly. He already knew everything they were teaching of course. Alexander made his way to lunch when it was time, Looking around the cafeteria for the cute boy from before. After a few minutes of walking around he saw someone waving at him. "Oh, John!" Alexander quickly rushed over to them, sitting beside John.

John grinned and moved his arm around Alex. "Hey guys, This was the cute boy I was telling you about. His name's Alex!" He was quickly introduced to the two other people at the table.

"Oh, Mon'Ami! Nice to meet you, I am Lafayette. The big man beside me is hercules." The french man sitting across from them introduced himself.

This was great, It was the first day and he already met some pretty cool people. "Well nice to meet you all.. I guess John already introduced me."

He seemed slightly embarrassed at how John introduced him. John called him a cute boy.. Did he really think that? Maybe he was just joking around with him, Trying to get him back for how he acted before. His train of thought was interrupted as someone began talking. "John couldn't stop talking about you." Hercules chuckled gently.

The rest of lunch was pretty much the same, Everyone just talking and having a pretty fun time. He really met a group of friends who he actually liked and who seemed to like him. As the bell rang Alexander let out a sigh before standing up. "Well, It was really nice meeting you all but i have to go. I don't really wanna be late to classes on my first day." Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their next classes.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. No one else really talked to him which was expected of course. The bell rang and everyone left. It was just a normal first day of school except for one thing.. He couldn't get John out of his head. Everything was just perfect about him. Maybe going to school with him wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander stood at the front of the school, waiting. The day may have ended for him yet he couldn't leave quite yet. His dad had to finish the day and drive him to work.

He sat in the front of the school for almost an hour, just reading and waiting for his father. Finally after a few more minutes he finally saw George walk out. "Oh, George! Time to head to work now?"

Alex was excited to work. He wanted to be self sufficient. He knew George was fine with paying for him but he felt bad about it, even though he was his legal guardian now. "Of course, Come on let's go."

George began driving away, Heading towards Alexander's new place of work. Alex hadn't even met his boss or coworkers. How many were there? Was it a big place? He didn't have a clue. They quickly got to Alexander's new place of work. George pulled up to the front and stopped the car. "Here we are Alex. I have some stuff to do so I have to hurry. I'll try and pick you up after work. I'll text you if I can't."

Alex quickly left the car and watched as his "Dad" pulled away. So this was the place then? He stood in front of a vintage looking cafe. On top was a sign that read Black Bean Cafe. It looked like a cute and semi quiet place to work. He stood outside looking around for a few more seconds before walking in. As he opened the door a bell went off, Causing a man to appear from out of the back room. "Oh, Welcome! I'm guessing you're Alexander?" the man cheered as he made eye contact.

he stood there for a second examining everything. Was this his boss? He looked.. Wow. He was a tall, Dark man who was well.. Very handsome. He could tell the other man was muscular under his white shirt and Apron. He had his hair in a bun and wore glasses making him give off an intelligent vibe as well. This man was pretty much perfect. Alex stood there a bit longer before he realized he had been staring and making eye contact for too long. A small blush from embarrassment appeared. He quickly looked away, Looking at the ground. "A-Ah.. Yes! I usually just go by Alex though."

The older man chuckled out of entertainment at he watched the younger boy. "Well Nice to meet you. I'm Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson. I'm the owner here. Congrats on being the first employe here!" Thomas seemed very excited by everything.

Alexander was shocked when he heard this. The cafe had to be pretty new then. "I really owe Mr.Washington.. Oh did he tell you how we met? He was my old teacher.. Oh lord he hated me. Well he had every right to. I was a horrible student." He seemed quite happy as he talked about the past.

Alex listened as he kept talking. Just listening to this man took away any fear he had about this Job. It seemed like it would be okay. "Well, Thank you for letting me work here! I just moved in with George so.. I feel like I should get my own income so I can help him.. Ah sorry. I promise I'll do my best!" He felt awkward talking about some things so he quickly changed the subject.

Thomas could see his new employe was uncomfortable so he tried to fix things. "Well," He looked down at the counter and quickly pulled out a uniform. "Congrats! Here's your uniform. You can change in the back room. I'll wait here.. Or i could come with you if you wanted." He gave alexander a quick wink before chuckling.

the younger man quickly blushed before grabbing the uniform. "U-Uh.. I can do this myself, Thanks!" After his quick replied, Running into the back room.

Wow.. Two hot guys flirted with him today and he barely had to try. Oh god. He tried not to think about it as he changed into the uniform. It was just a plain pair of khakis with a white t-shirt. Nothing much. What made it slightly better was the aperion with the little logo on the right hand side. It was.. Pretty cute. To finish the look he grabbed an elastic and put his hair into a ponytail. He finished and looked in the mirror. Not bad. He could get used to that look. He waited a few more seconds before walking out and showing Thomas. "So.. what do you think?: He hesitantly asked.

Jefferson just stood there staring. He looked up and down, Just examining Alexander without saying a word. He clearly enjoyed what he saw. "With an employe this good looking it won't be hard to get this place popular fast."

Hearing that made Alexander happy yet slightly confused. Was.. Was Thomas flirting with him really? His train of thought got interrupted by his boss. "Well then. This is where work starts!"

His day at work was pretty uneventful except for the beginning. It went by pretty fast. At the end of the day he went to the back and quickly checked his phone. A text from George.. Oh no. He couldn't give him a ride him. What was he going to do? He didn't have any money on him and didn't even know the bus routes. He thought for a second before walking over to Thomas. "Hey.. I'm sorry to bother you like this but.. could I maybe get a ride home?" Alex reluctantly asked.

It took Thomas a very short time to reply. "of course I can! It's no problem." He actually seemed happy to spend more time with Alexander.

Alex was shocked he agreed so quickly but nodded. "Thank you so much! I just need to run to the back room and grab my bag! I can meet you outside."

Alexander quickly rushed to the back room to grab his bag before meeting Thomas outside. He had already pulled his car up to the front of the store and sat there waiting. "Sorry for making you wait!" Alexander quickly got in the car and apologized when he got in the car, Even though he really didn't have a reason too.

Thomas shrugged it off and began driving. The car ride was silent until Jefferson asked a question. "So.. You go to the same school your dad works at?"

Hamilton hesitated before answering. He still wasn't used to George being called his dad. "Oh, Ya! I even have him as a teacher for some classed though.. I don't think he likes me in class. I did kinda talk through the entire class with my new friend John." He chuckled quietly as he remembered earlier and the time he spent with John.

Thomas grew a small smile on his face as he pulled up to Alexander's house. "That's great! Well, Here we are! I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He let Alexander out before driving away.

As Alexander got into the house he saw neither his new mom or dad were home. They were both busy working probably. He quickly made his way into his room before laying face first on his bed. "Oh wow.." He mumbled quietly to himself.

What was his luck? He met two hot and kind guys in one day. They both seemed to like him in someway. Alex just hoped one of them were single..


End file.
